Include Me
by HeatOfLife
Summary: This can't be right I tell you.


The colourful room had sound filled in the air, a light background of music, the sound of pencils clinking in a case if one were rummaging through them, and the noise a pencil made, gently scratching against the surface of paper. The proud plant was just about done with a piece of art. She set down her teal coloured pencil, then looked over to the rest of the pencils that were placed in a pile. She noticed that this piece used up a plethora of her blues and yellows, also a bit of green and pink as well. No matter, she would just have to get some more, even if her mother would be upset over the prices. Quality or quantity.

Propping up her newest work, she was taken back as to what inspired it. _The time when there was a field trip with the rest of the class a month back, it happened to be very outdoorsy. Both her as well as her good friends Gil & Lagoona were into. More her sea creature friend however. Gil was slowly but surely warming up to the idea. Because the class was so big, and most people were complaining, it wasn't too enjoyable. So her and her friend, Lagoona decided to visit the place again later on that week. That they did. The two spent their entire day there, but it wasn't regrettable. Their day was filled with laughter and helping the environment. Though as dawn came around, something odd occurred. It was different, but the two ghouls just wanted to experiment. Venus surely wasn't displeased with the result, nor was Lagoona. That night drives her crazy, only wanting more._

Her pet, Chewlian only snapped at the portrait. The plant monster didn't acknowledge her pet however. She only reminisced every time her and her newly found ghoulfriend kissed. Her lips, so kissable, that beautifully toned shade of blue as her flesh, which was so soft. Every time she kissed her it was like magic. It was love, and it was innocent.

Venus looked out the window and noticed the sun were going down. She stood from her chair and walked over to the window. She pat Chewy on the head then reached for the window to shut it. He seemed disappointed but she had to do it. Shortly after, her mother called her down for diner. Venus sighed, not really wanting to. It's not that she didn't love her mother, but they had so many differences it was hard to hold up one conversation without an argument. She started to head downstairs, but planned on getting some sleep right after dinner. She wasn't too hungry, but her mom would question why and if her answer was, "I'm just not" then all hell would break loose and she'd get over protective as well a suspicious. The teen tried to avoid that at all cost.

The next day at school, Venus and Lagoona were talking. Gil however interrupted, mentioning they were going to be late for class. His next class was with Lagoona, though Venus did not share that schedule. The fresh water took his ghoulfriend's hand and smiled at her. Lagoona smiled back at him, faintly. Venus wanted to looked away but all she could do was watch. Gil looked over to Venus with a smile afterwards, and Venus faked a bright one even though it hurt her deeply to see the two together like that. It was a jealous fire that raged within but she couldn't say anything for her and her love interest only shared a secret passion with each other. Lagoona mentioned she talk to her later, and Venus was agreed. The plant watched as the sea creature walked off with the monster. She sighed then headed to class herself.

After school, there just so happened to be a dance session. Venus was really happy that she'd have some more time with Lagoona, without Gil, until it hit her that he recently joined. Her mind was so much on her ghoul she completely forgot of him. She held the clipboard tightly as she sat next to Mr. Where. As being of of his personal favourite students, he noticed something seemed off. That usual spark she had, gone.

"Is something troubling you, dear?" Mr. Where questioned in a serious manner.

Venus shook her head quickly. "No, no! ...No nothing." She had no words. She couldn't possibly give that kind of information up, especially to a teacher.

The invisible man only nodded once, then looked ahead to the stage. "If there's anything you need, there are sources around in school. Speaking up helps." He stated.

She nodded slowly. "I understand, Mr. Where..."

Within the break time of dance class, Venus greeted the couple happily. Any excuse to be around Lagoona, she'd take it.

"I wanted to tell you both you're doin' great!" She winked at Lagoona.

Lagoona smiled sweetly and looked down. "Thanks." Gil looked over to Lagoona then to Venus. He became skeptical of the action but gave her a thank you as well.

Throughout the school year, the fresh water monster became more and more suspicious of his two best ghoulfriends. They were acting weirder in his eyes, and he wanted to get to the bottom of this.

The thoughts of this matter consumed him as he was heading to swim practice. He tried to distract himself with something else. He looked at the window as he was walking. All there was, was a huge storm. He continued to try. The recycling bin was full for once. That thought only brought him back to his friend Venus. They couldn't possibly be doing those kind of things behind his back, could they? Lagoona would never, or so he thought.

Opening the door to the pool area, he walked in quietly since everything tended to echo. From across the pool, his heart began to break. "What is this?!"

Lagoona and Venus quickly pulled away from each other. Lagoona gasped. "Gil?" Her eyes went narrow, in a sad way. The fresh water monster didn't know whether to be sad or angry. He was filled with all sorts of emotions.

He tossed his bag to the side as he walked closer. Lagoona met him towards the middle. Venus followed behind, but he warned her not to get any closer. "What...what was that? What were you two doing?"

"Gil I can explain."

"Explain what, Lagoona? How could you?!" His voice only defined that he was hurt. He couldn't keep his voice down. All that came out were loud, and enraged words.

Venus cringed hearing the two bicker. How could he treat her like that? And now? That wasn't the kind of Gil she knew. But, she also knew that Gil wasn't right for her, and maybe she could fill in his shoes. "Tell him!" The plant spoke up. "Te-tell him..."

"Tell me what?"

"Venus..." Lagoona stepped closer to Gil. She didn't want to hurt Gil's feelings, nor Venus. "I-I can't..."

Venus stared at her. "Really?"

"He loves me Venus...and...and I love him too."

The eco chic nodded slowly as she bit her lip. "You're actually gonna believe that kind of junk? He doesn't love you! He cares too much of what his parents think rather than your own happiness!"

"Venus I-"

"Save your breath." Venus began to storm off. Gil was speechless. He pulled Lagoona closer for she was at the verge of tears. In the back they could hear the door slam open with force. He cringed but continued to hold his ghoul. He himself was hurt knowing of these ghouls actions, but he couldn't leave her while she was that hurt. Not like he did once before.

Venus ran outside in a fit of rage. The rain was pouring harshly against the pavement but that didn't stop her from walking as far away as possible. Falling out of love was the most painful event to occur in just about any monsters life. If you love them let them go, and that isn't something she wanted to live by. This can't be right, her and him. Her mental agony was so tormented that she was physically sore. She remembered all those wonderful times that Lagoona and her were happy these past few months. Her warmth running through her. But she just threw her away like a gum wrapper. Maybe Lagoona were happy, like a joyous song that were meant to be sung without her. She'd only wished that she were included, to be apart of that heavenly sound.


End file.
